Unwanted Love
by Choculate
Summary: It was just fine with Natsume and Mikan being together, but when Mikan enters Natsume's school, theres Luna. Luna on the other hand, is overly obsessed with Natsume and will do anything to get Mikan away from him. Even trying to kill her. NXM RXH
1. Me, you, Us

**Unwanted Love**

_**Note: Please review if the story is good enough for you, and some ideas that you want in the story. Also if I should continue with the story. BTW: LOT'S OF ROMANCE!! Heavy romance T3T it was tough writing this!! So yeah… **__****_

**Chapter One: Me, you, Us**

_**Past: "Aren't they both so adorable together?" Purred Mrs. **__**Hyuuga, while looking at Natsume and Mikan play together with a many big pieces of legos in the living room. (when they both were 5 years old.)In the kitchen while having a cup of tea with Mrs. Sakura. **_

_**"I know eh? I wish they would stay together like this forever, without any troubles." Responded Mrs. Sakura**_

_**"Yeah…" Agreed Mrs**__**Hyuuga, then both wives heard a click and a door slamming open.**_

_**"Argghhh!! Honey!! Where are you?!" Barked Mr. Hyuuga**_

_**"Uh oh.." Whispered Mrs. Hyuuga "Here honey! I'm in the kitchen with Mrs. Sakura." **_

_**"HONEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TEACH NATSUME BUSINESS, LOGIC, MATH AND OTHER IMPORTANT THING!!! NOT LETTING HIM PLAY WITH THIS… THIS… LOWLIFE!!!" Bellowed Mr. Hyuuga "AND MRS. SAKURA! STOP BRINGING YOUR LOWLIFE DAUGHTER HERE!! AND STOP INTERFERING WITH MY SON'S LIFE! YOU LOWLIFE! NO WAIT! I GOT A BETTER SUGGESTION! YOU'RE FIRED!!" Screeched Mr. Hyuuga**_

_**"WHAT?!!" Exclaimed Mrs. Sakura**_

_**"He's right Mrs. Sakura. Sorry but you're only job here is to only be a maid here. Plus, if this continues then you'll have to pay more for more than what we asked for done or is unnecessary." Agreed Mrs. Hyuuga "Sorry honey, but, your fired. Plus I never liked your daughter by the way. She was always in the way so I couldn't do any teaching to my son. And you're probably asking why I hadn't I fired you before? It's because the other days when you brought your daughter here, you did a more cleaner and better job than you did before. So then, Mrs. Sakura, it was a good while it lasted. I'll send you you're 4 month's paycheck for your hard work." Voiced Mrs. Hyuuga**_

_**"WHAT THE FUCK?!!" Screamed Mrs.Sakura "FINE, FINE, FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!! HONEY!! MIKAN!! IT'S TIME TO SAY A FINAL GOODBYE TO NATSUME! LET'S GO!!" Shrieked Mrs. Sakura**_

_**"Okay mommy!" Chirped Mikan happily, oblivious to what had happened before. "Bye bye Natsumie! I have to go now!" Tweeted Mikan, then she kissed Natsume on the forehead. Natsume blushed and Mikan saw and started to giggle. **_

_**"Hey don't do that!" Complained Natsume, while puffing out his cheeks**_

_**"Bye Natsume!" Replied Mikan merrily, while skipping to her mom who was at the entrance looking pissed and was crying a bit. Then Mikan ran to her. **_

_**Both of them went into the car and Mrs. Sakura started to cry. **_

_**"What's wrong mommy?" Asked Mikan in a sad tone. Then after saying that, Mrs. Sakura explained to what they did to her and what they called her, how you're affecting Natsume's life, and the horrible things about the Hyuugas. Right after what Mikan's mom had said, Mikan was horrified. But Mikan doesn't believe anything of what her mom told her about Natsume though, because she though Natsume was the purest thing on Earth.**_

**8 Years Later**

_**Mikan's POV.:**_

**"Ahhhhh…… The relaxing feeling at the beach. When you sit on the soft, mushy, warm sand and get sand between your toes, it feels so relaxing. It was a beautiful July afternoon. Nothing bad happened on a day like today. And what made it better was that I would be able to share it. I turned around to face to a boy sitting next to me, and gave him a warm, joyful smile. **

**"Can I kiss you?"**

**My smile faded. I started at my best friend. "Pardon?"**

**Can I kiss you?" He asked again**

**What on Earth for?"**

**Just to see what it's like." Natsume replied**

**"What did he just say?! That's so…so… gross!" I thought. I pinched myself if I was having a nightmare, "Oww!" Crap I wasn't.**

**"Why did you pinch yourself?" Asked Natsume**

**"Nothing." **

**"I see… Now you're turning emo… How sad."**

**"Hey!! I'm not emo!" I argued while I puffed my cheeks out. He laughed. His laugh was always filled with warmth and joy. If he really laughed that is.**

**"Do you want to?" I asked. Natsume shrugged. **

**"Yeah I do." **

**"Okay… Fine… I'll agree but make it fast!" Natsume turned to kneel beside me. I turned my head and I looked at him. Natsume was coming closer to my face then he licked his lips. **

**"Oh no you don't!" I drew back. "Wipe your lips first." **

**"Why?"**

**"You just licked them."**

**"Oh! OK!" Natsume wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. **

**I titled my head up again facing his, and he was approaching slower than I would expect and I was getting tired of my position and that I didn't want anyone to see us.**

**"Hurry up!" I urged**

**I kept my eyes open the whole time and so did Natsume. His eyes were dark ruby that can make you lost just by staring at them, like you're staring into stars, fascinating. Then, his lips touched mine. How funny! I thought his lips were going to be hard and dry but they weren't or scaly like a lizard's skin, but still they weren't. Natsume closed his eyes. I did the same. Our lips were still touching. And then without warning, his tongue was touching mine.**

**"Gross!" I drew back immediately and stuck my tongue out, wiping it with my hand. "Why did you do tat for?" **

**"It wasn't bad or was it?" Asked Natsume**

**"I just don't want our tongues touching, because… I shivered, because our spit will be mixed together.**

**"So, it's meant to." Natsume replied coolly**

**Silence……..**

**"Well?" Asked Natsume "Is it okay if we do it again?" **

**Silence……………..**

**"Well" Asked Natsume again but less patient **

**"Okay! Okay!" I frowned, adding "The things I do for you!"**

**Natsume's smiled brightly at me. The familiar twinkle in his eyes. Just when I was about to change my mind, his lips were on mine- just as soft and gentle as before. His tongue flicked into my mouth again. After some time I was thinking "Yuck!" Then I found it wasn't so bad. In fact I found it actually quite nice in a gross-to-think-about-but-OK-to-do sort of way. I closed my eyes and began to return the kiss. His tongue was licking over mine. It was warm and wet, but it didn't make me want to pull away. Then I did the same. My heart continued to thump like crazy, like when I go on a really fast roller coaster; rolling out of control. Then I felt knots being tied in my inside, I pulled away.**

**"That's enough."**

**"Sorry" Natsume said, then he layed down on the sand.**

**"Why are you apologizing?" I asked with a frown. "Didn't you like it?"**

**"It was Okay..." Natsume replied, and then shrugged. I was annoyed. I didn't know why, but I couldn't help it. "Have you ever kissed any other girls besides me?" **

**"No."**

**"Any girls from your school?"**

**"No."**

**"Any girls that's your friend?" **

**"No means no okay?" Natsume said with some annoyance in it. **

**"Then why did we kiss?" I asked in total confusion now**

**"We're friends aren't we?" Natsume shrugged**

**I relaxed into a smile. "Yeah… I guess so."**

**Silence……………………..**

**"If we just kissed cause we're **_**just**_** friends, and you had other friends that are girls… Why did you kiss me?" I asked **_**totally **_**in confusion**

**"Because… You're special… And that I just wanted to try it out, to see how it was like. I already told you." He responded**

**I turned back to the sea and stared at the sunset. The sunset was filled with different colors, colors that were; red, orange, magenta, pink, yellow, light-purple, light baby blue, and a tint of cherry red into it. With all of those colors, it was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. It probably was there to cheer Natsume and I on with our relationship. I wonder… If Natsume and I would ever get passed the best friend line and become lovers? **

**sigh **

**"Why did you sigh?" Questioned Natsume "Is it because you wanted to kiss more?" **

**"No…. Not really. sigh… What time is it?" **

**"6:30 pm." **

**"Crap… I was suppose to be home at 6:15 pm. Oh well. I got to go now, it was nice while it lasted. Bye. I said with a depressed tone. **

**I picked up my sandals and my beach bag and started to walk away. Then all of a sudden, Natsume grabs me from behind and hugs me, tight enough that it started to hurt a bit. But I didn't want to say it hurt, or he'll apologize again and it'll piss me off. I turned around, **

**"Hey Natsu-mmmph!!" Without warning again I was kissed passionately ****again****. His tongue went over mine, mine went over his, and then he stopped and hugged me real tight. I knew something was wrong.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked**

**"I'm just excited." He relied**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you're going to be going to my school!" Exclaimed Natsume proudly**

**"Ohh yeah… I totally forgot." I admitted**

**"Shame on you… Anyway… Since you're already late….. I'll let you go…. **_**For now**_**." Natsume said, but the last part I didn't quite hear.**

**"Okay, okay… Calm down dude…." I said in such a merrily tone**

**"Yeah…. But… We can't act like this at school okay?" **

**"Why?"**

**"Because…Argh! It's hard to explain now... You'll find out…. Tomorrow." **

**"You know I don't really like surprises that much….." **

**"Yeah… But still… Anyway…."**

**Silence………………………….**

**"You're late an hour already Mikan."**

**"HOLY SHIT!!! I REALLY GOT TO GO NOW!! BYE NATSUME!!" I screamed while running as fast as my legs can run.**

**"BYE MIKAN! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Natsume shouted **

_**Normal POV.:**_

**"sigh…. If only…. You knew…." Sighed Natsume while still staring at Mikan running and becoming smaller, smaller, and smaller until she vanished. **

"**If only…….."**


	2. Present Surprises

Unwanted Love

_Note: Enjoy my new chapter of unwanted love! XPP Sorry that I took so long to update this. Anyways… Thanks for reading and hope you review:)_

Chapter Two: Present Surprises 

_Mikan's P.O.V.:_

**Three Years Later**

It all happened so fast. Three years ago we were on a beach and we were talking casually, we were kissing, we laughed, we were excited about me joining his school the next day, I remember it all clearly. But now….. We're so far apart. He became so cruel, he became popular, he became the hottest bachelor in Tokyo, he became rude, he was smart, he became uncaring, he……. Arghh!! He became the first person on my hated list, along with that bitch Luna. That, that, arghhhh!!! She's such a slut! Ahh…. Crap…. Here she comes now, great… She's dragging Natsume with her. Can't I just daydream or have some peace at the Sakura tree for _ONCE?!!_

"Hi Mikan" Greeted the bitch with a sly smile on her fake face

Heh, I'll just ignore her and stare at the kids playing with their alices. Oh my god!! I started to laugh about one kid tipped over another while running away from the other kid, looks like they're playing alice tag. But my laughing was taken the wrong way by Luna; thinking I was laughing at her.

"Hey bitch, what are you laughing at? Are you just jealous that I have Natsume now? And I became the most popular girl in the academy?"

Well….. As you know I was still ignoring her by watching the kids play like they were free, and didn't worry about their problems; if they had any. And to my dread Luna began to open her lip-gloss covered mouth turned to Natsume and started to say,

"Hey Natsumi-chan, she's hurting my feelings. Can you help me punish her? Or scold her? Or insult her? Please honey?" While pressing her breasts against Natsume's arm.

But before he or Luna was able to do anything, Ryuu came running towards me with a _HUGE_ mob of girls screaming his name. Oh there he goes again…. I feel sorry for him being chased like that every single day, like Natsume. But I don't feel sorry for him because he has Luna, and they're dating; but girls still have crushes on him, and chase him everywhere when he's not with Luna.

"MIKANN!!!!" LET'S GO!!" Yelled Ryuu

I stood up while not looking at Luna and Natsume. I waved at him. He ran faster and smiled at me. He can closer and closer. Until he reached me, to my surprise, he took my hand and was literally dragging me until I got his message and started to run properly.

We ran, and ran, and ran, until we got to the magical beach where _used _to be a deserted beach until Natsume and I found this place, and made it our special place. Until shortly after when Natsume turned cold and nasty, I met Ryuu and became best friends; then I showed him this place. And came here whenever we wanted or had time to spare. Both of us panted heavily, then sat down.

"That was some exercise." I said while panting

"Sure was. Anyway… What were you doing with Luna and Natsume?" Asked Ryuu clearly with a worried expression playing on his face.

"Oh…. Nothing much. I was just ignoring Luna and Natsume by watching some kids playing alice tag." I replied with a shrug

"Oh…. I just….. Just…"

"Just?"

"Just…. I just don't like it when your with Natsume that much… Actually not at all."

"Why?"

"Because…."

"Because?" 

"Because….. Arghh! Why are you so nosy?" Then he nudged my head

"I'm not nosy!" I pouted

"Right…." Then Ryuu got up and went into the ocean water, where the water splashed against each other, overlapping, and colliding with the sand.

Ryuu started to stretch and said,

"The water feels great! Come and stand here! You'll have a better view of the sunset if you come!"

That last sentence made me move. I wanted to see the sunset. I stepped in the water. Ryuu was right. The water does feel good against my feet. The water wasn't to shabby either, it wasn't to cold, it was kind of warm.

Some time passed, I don't know, maybe 15 minutes? And we were still watching the sunset together. It made me recall the moments when I was 14 and I was watching the sunset with Natsume. When he wasn't so… so…. Mean. Then Ryuu suddenly looked down and said,

"OH MY GOD! MIKAN! THERES A WATER SNAKE RIGHT BESIDE YOUR FEET!!"

First I didn't understand what he said so I looked down. I saw a something slithering against the sand towards my feet. And before I realized. I screamed, and started to jump then I jumped on Ryuu, making it look bridal style. He lost his balance and fell, while I was pulled down with him. We landed in the water, but not to far that my head was being covered with water.

"Damn you Mikan" Chuckled Ryuu with a smile plastered on his face

We started to laughed, even though we were in the water. I opened my eyes. I never noticed this but, Ryuu looked really hot especially with his hair wet and his school uniform, which sucked to his body and showed his muscles and abs!! Crap man! He looked hot!!! His hair was similar to Natsume's black as ash, actually everything about him looked a lot like Natsume except the earrings because he wore 2 one on side and 1 on the other, his eyes were stunning emerald, plus he was much nicer and more talkative than Natsume.

Then I realized how our position was like. Ryuu was on top of me, with his arms each beside my neck, his legs were spread out and was on each side of my legs, which were a little spread out. And his face was close enough that our nose was touching each other's.

"Hey Mikan" He said "What would you do If I-."

Ryuu was cut off by a high pitch scream. We looked at each other then nodded. Ryuu got of me and I got up. We started to run towards the pitch scream, which was echoing in the sky.

We went up the stone stairs, off the beach, both of us running, until we curved and spotted a naked girl, against the wall, hugging the man which wasn't naked (thank god) and looked like they were making love, and the girl just got her virginity stolen. Then I realized. The girl was Luna and the male was, to my surprise. It was Natsume.

**Note: (Sigh) that was interesting... Kind of…. Anyways… Thanks for reading and please review your comments or your suggestions! And if you're thinking the end was really gross…. I understand you, I just couldn't think of anything else and I was in a hurry finishing it! XDD Anyways.. Thanks for reading!**

**-Sincerely: Choc-cu-latee 3**


	3. Breakdown

**Unwanted Love**

_:Note: I'M BACKKK!! XD And it's been so long since I typed out a story! :D I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! Please read and review. Love you lots!! (heart) Oh yeah! By the way, thanks to those that had reviewed the last chapter and had done more!! XP Hope you enjoy!:_

**Chapter Three: Breakdown **

I stood there stunned, shocked, and terrified, while watching those two bastards having sex.

Like what the hell is this?? I screamed in my head. Then it was like Natsume heard my thoughts and turned to look at me. He was staring at me looking surprised. Hell yeah you'll be surprised you bastard!! I wanted to run though, run far, far, far, away. From all of this, I wished that I never met Natsume. I WISH THAT I NEVER MET NATSUME!! Tears rolled down my cheeks. Eh? What's this? Why am I crying?! WHY?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE…..him…. I clutched my fists. My vision was getting blurry. Then someone covered my eyes with their hands. I couldn't see anything anymore. But I kept on crying, I don't care anymore.

"Hey!!" Ryuu shouted to… I guess those bastards "Get a room or something! No one wants to see a desperate couple making love in the public! So get a fucking room!" I giggled softly while Ryuu was dragging me away. That was nicely said Ryuu, nicely said.

He continued to drag me because he wouldn't let me walk and he was still covering my eyes. I don't know why. My heels were starting to go on something soft…Like sand. I guess he dragged me all the way back to the beach again. Smart. He carefully placed me on the sand still having his hands covering my eyes. Then he lifted his hands away from my eyes, and sat down too. That's when I saw it.

"Oh…My… God….What….That…Wow…" I stuttered. I was currently where I thought I would be; on the same beach from before while staring at the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. The sun became golden and small compared to the earlier sunset that I saw, while it lit all the clouds to gold and the water pitch black.

"Hey Ryuu….." I said softly. "You're a genius you that?"

"Yeah I know." I slapped his right arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"It's you're thank-you present." I said while smiling

"Gee, that was a very nice thank-you present. Maybe I should give you one too." Ryuu started to bend down to face me and then… Unexpectedly……He kissed me.

My eyes are still opened, while his are closed. Then the memory hit me. When Natsume and I kissed on the same beach as the one now. It hurts to even think of it. I place my hands on his chest, meaning to push him away. But he wraps his arms around me. I start to struggle from his grasp, then he hugs me tighter. I pull back. I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't want this. I DON'T WAN-

Ryuu surprisingly stopped and let me free while cursing. I look down, I don't know why. But I just did. Then I see one of our school's shoe on the sand. I look up and I glance around. Oh my god. Why is…… Isn't he Why? It was Natsume. Standing there with the other shoe in his hands.

"Hey!!" Ryuu shouted. "Why did you fucking hit me?"

"I did it because you were to close to my friend there. And couldn't you see that she didn't even enjoy your forced kiss?" Natsume stated in a monotone voice

"How would you know?! And she's not even you're friend!! SO BACK OFF!!" Ryuu shouted in a VERY pissed tone. I was shocked Ryuu was like this. I then turn to face Natsume.

"Cause I was right here watching you guys kiss. Isn't it shocking? First your forcing her to kiss you even though she's your best friend, then I bet you'll start having forcing her to have sex with you. Shame on you."

"Shut up.." Ryuu growled with his head down. " Fine. If I'm such a bad person let's see who's the worst. Me or you." Then Ryuu turned to me. Holy crap!! I don't want to do this. I don't!! Please don't.

"Mikan. Who will you chose? Me or Natsume." Ryuu said

I turn to face Natsume with a frightened face for support. But Natsume just looked at me. Oh god… I can't deal with this right now. I can't.

"I can't with this right now… I'm sorry." I whispered then I turned and ran home. I couldn't deal with this right now. I wonder if Natsume heard what I said. I don't know. Who cares? Tears started to form in my eyes and everything went blurry. I wiped them away. That's right. Who cares right? No one cares. No one. But I knew I was wrong. I care.

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. No doubt this chapter sucked… I think I need improvement…. Oh well… I just wanted to post this…….. Hoped you enjoyed it anyway…..Well I think. And umm…. Please review and thanks a bunch for reading! XD**

** --Choculateee 3**


End file.
